The fight for Calvin
by SVURizzoli
Summary: Olivia decided she wanted to get Calvin back so she hired a lawyer to get him back.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"This Letter terminates your rights as Calvin Arliss' Legal Guardian. Olivia, you know this woman is a junky and not fit to be a mother," Vivian said. "He is going to live in Vermont with his grandparents; his dad signed over rights."

Olivia read the letter and it said just what the case worker had said.

Calvin said "I don't want to go to Vermont I don't even know them!"

Both the case worker and Vivian said, "Come on Calvin lets go now!"

Calvin hugged Olivia and said "Don't let them take me!"

Olivia replies, "Honey, it's not up to me, we knew this was only temporary, and you know that I want to live with you!"

"I love you, Olivia, PLEASE don't let them take me, PLEASE!" Calvin would not let go of Olivia. Finally, Vivian had to pull Calvin off of Olivia so they could leave.

After they left Olivia just stood there shocked and amazed at what had just happened! Elliot told her it would be okay but she it would not be okay. She knew she would go home tonight and see his clothes in the bedroom, his toothbrush in the bathroom, and his favorite cereal in the kitchen. She was all torn up inside but there was nothing she could do about it. She told Elliot that she needed to head home and he should too. Kathy would be worried if he had not called or show up at home when he should be home.

As she was walking down the street to her apartment she knew she should go home, but she decided to go to a coffee shop down the street for a while. As she sat there and thought about all the things her and Calvin had done together and they still had not done yet. She could feel tears in her eyes, but they quickly disappeared as she noticed someone walk in the coffee shop she knew. It was a judge. It was Judge Elizabeth Donnelly.

Olivia said, "Liz, what are you doing here this late at night?"

Liz said, "I normally come here for coffee when I do not want to be home alone."

Olivia "I normally stay at the precinct and work on a case, but tonight is different. I do not even want to be there."

"I see."

"Join me for a cup?" Olivia asked.

Liz nodded. "Sure, why not?"

As they sat and talked about work Liz could see there was something else was on Olivia's mind other than just talking about work.

"You always want to be at work. You're a workaholic, so something other than this work talk has to be up," Liz said.

Olivia said, "Okay, you got me there. Liz, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything, we are not just colleagues, we are friends."

Olivia looked down at her coffee. "You know I had a boy in my care for a while."

"I do his name was Calvin right?"

"Yes it was."

Liz asked, "This is about him, right?"

"Yeah it is. Tonight a social worker and Calvin's mom came and got him at the precinct. They took Calvin to Vermont to live with his dad's parents. He did not want to go and he was begging me not to let them take him, but I said there was nothing I could do. I felt helpless and so out of control, like my world was crashing right in front of me and there was nothing I could do about it. All I could do was watch in awe at what was happening."

Liz "you want him back don't you?"

Olivia said "I so badly do. Calvin said he did not even know his grandparents or that he had grandparents on his dad's side. He did not even know his dad. The only family he knows is his mom and his mom's mother who just recently died from Alzheimer's."

Liz goes "How did you even get legal guardianship of Calvin anyway?"

Olivia sighed and began telling Liz, reciting the story she'd played over in her head many times since they took Calvin away. Olivia told Liz that she had gone to Calvin's house to ask Calvin's grandma a question, but had learned that Calvin's grandmother would not be able to tell her.

"That was when Calvin's mom asked why I was there. I finally told Vivian and she said 'no wonder my mom never loved me as a child or even now.' Vivian asked if I knew who her father was and I said 'we have a suspect in custody and that is all I can tell you right now.'

"The next day Vivian and Calvin came into the precinct and Vivian was as high as a kite. She said her mom died the night before. I told her that I was sorry to hear that. Vivian asked if there were any leads on who her father was and I said 'no not yet, now go home and I will let you know what I find out.'

"When Calvin and Vivian were leaving they saw our suspect leaving the squad room. He even talked to Calvin and I told Calvin to go back with his mom. I told the suspect to just leave. Vivian asked if that was her father, and I said that we didn't know for sure. So Vivian asks again if he is or isn't, and I say that he is. She then yelled at us to not let him go because he raped her mother. I told her that we did not have enough evidence to keep him. I said things like "I am sorry, we are trying our best." And she said, "Try harder." So I told her to "take Calvin home and I will stop by later and check on you."

"So, that night I left work and checked on them to see if they were fine, but by the next night when I had come back to the office Elliot said I had a visitor. I saw it was Calvin and I asked where his mom was and all he said was that she left him there with an envelope. I asked if I could read it and he let me. It said I was his legal guardian. I was stunned, but I took him home with me and I have had him since then."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Olivia continues, "Liz, I can't lose him due to some technicality in the court system that says his grandparents get him cause they're family. I took care of him for two months, I made sure he did his homework, he was fed, clothed, and everything a legal guardian or parent does."

"When I go home tonight I will look on my fridge and see that painting he gave me this morning that he did in art class, signed Calvin Benson. Liz, he said he drew it for me because I rescued him. Then he asked me if his mom was ever going to come back and I said she would, knowing his mother wasn't well enough to raise a child."

Olivia began to sob, "Then he asked if we found anything out about his father. As I looked into his big eyes, I told him that we are still looking for him. Then I sent him off to school hoping to stop him from investigating me so I wouldn't have to make up anymore lies."

"I had him at the precinct tonight and he was playing rock, paper, scissors with Elliot then that's when the social worker and Vivian came in. I was starting to love that little boy. He was only 12 and saw things he should not have seen at his age. His mom is a drug addict and an alcoholic. He would have to take care of her when she was high or drunk. No child needs to be put in that situation," Olivia said almost above a whisper.

Liz took a breath before she spoke, "Olivia, you did that for your mom when you were a child and it not only made you a better person, it make you appreciate things a lot more."

"Liz, this is different, my mom was no junky, just a drunk,"Olivia argued. "She hit me and spit foul words at me to only lift her spirits until she found something else to hurt me with."

Liz sighed slightly…forgetting that little detail, "Olivia, my point is he's no different than you. He still helped take care of her like you did with your mother. He was there for his mother because he knew no one else would be, the same way you were with Serena.

"Calvin's mom just up and left him with her girlfriend or friend Sara and never looked back." Olivia told the judge as she stirred her coffee subconsciously.

"Yeah Sara, she was shot in the parking garage at the courthouse."Donnelly stated putting two and two together.

"It was Calvin's dad who shot her. When we found out he was waiting for us to take him in. Like he knew what he did was wrong and he was going to take his punishment willingly

"He was actually able to be a kid when I had him. I mean no kid likes to do homework or go to bed at a certain time, but he had a sense of stability when he was with me. He liked being with me. I even bought him a couple presents for Christmas. I knew it was a long shot but I was trying."

"Olivia let me see what I can find about a non relative being a parent if there are other relatives in the matter. I am not a family court judge so I'm going to look into it, but I can make any promises.. Now go home and try and sleep. I will call you when I have some information."

The little hope Olivia had left burst in her heart when she heard what the judge had offered. Finally…someone one was looking out for her best interest. Maybe, just maybe she could have the family she had wanted since she was a child. Judge Donnelly had brought back her hope and she wanted so desperately not to lose it again.

Liz and Olivia parted ways and went home for the evening. Neither woman could get Calvin Arliss face out of their heads that night. Although Liz didn't have a connection with the boy; she understood Olivia's attitude and emotions towards this matter. Not only was it a woman's worries, it was a maternal worry and after working with Olivia in all these years, she had never reacted like.

The next day Elliot saw Olivia and braced himself for the worse, "Are you okay?"

Reluctantly Olivia answered, "Yeah, I am fine. I just need to work. What do we have?"

Deciding not to push her, Elliot responded, "Well, a rape/murder at Riverside Park.

Olivia looked up from her computer, jumped out of her seat, and grabbed her jacket, "Than let's go."

They got there they could see the crime scene tape already up and officers walking around hurriedly gather information and talking orders from the person in charge. As they got closer to the scene they spotted Warner, kneeled down over the body..

Olivia walked over, bending down next to her, "what happened here Melinda?"

Warner looked over at the detective, "She was raped and strangled that is all I know till I get her on my table."

"Do you know anything else about the victim?"

"Yeah, they found her purse down the street from where we found her. The perp took her clothes and left her here with a blanket over her.

"Any fluids found?"

"Yes, so let's hope this guy is in the system."

"We better head back to the house and figure out what this guy's motive was for killing her.. We also need to see if she has family we need to notify. "Olivia said staying from her previous position.

You know the drill review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Calvin on the other hand was having a hard time adjusting to living with people he had never met before let alone knew even existed. He hated it there. There was nothing to do there except go to school and come home and do his homework. He longed to be with Olivia again, watching her take down bad guys, disciplining him whenever he got out of line, and always being able to put a smile on his face. God he missed that…he missed her. He felt safe with Olivia not because she was a cop but because she made him feel secure. They had gone to Coney Island one Saturday just so they could get out for a while and actually have some real fun together, but now that would never happen. All he did was come home to a big beautiful house, swing on a swing set, and help his grandmother from time to time in the kitchen. . He loved being with Olivia and he didn't care that she was a cop. She could have been gas station attendant and he would've cared. He loved her like his mother. He knew his mom was sick but he never really felt safe with her. They were always moving, never knowing why they were leaving or where they were going all Calvin knew was to move and not ask questions. He had made up in his mind that that wasn't the type of life a young boy should have and after living with Olivia, he knew he couldn't live like that again.

As Calvin reminisced about New York, he heard a yell from downstairs telling him supper was ready. He made his way downstairs and slowly walked to the dining room table to eat. He looked at the food as if it had maggots and bugs crawling on it. He couldn't eat…he didn't want to eat, he was too wrapped up in thought about Olivia.

Calvin's grandmother looked down the table at him and said, "Calvin, sweetie… you need to eat something, it will make you feel better."

Calvin looked into his grandmother's eyes, his eyes. They may have looked alike but nobody made Calvin feel like family except Olivia."May I please leave the table and go back to my room?"

His grandparents exchanged looks before nodding their heads and excusing him from the table..

Calvin was almost up the stairs when is grandmother spoke, "Calvin sweetie do you need any help with your homework?" Without even turning around, he said yes and continued up the stairs..

Most nights he would lie there and think about Olivia and what she had done that day. He thought about the way she laughed, the look of kindness in her eyes, and the way she jumped at his every beck and call. He knew if he had a bad dream or a stomach ache she would be there to comfort him. Calvin started to cry and told himself that he needed to get away from these people. .

As Calvin racked his brain for a solution, He got an idea but without getting caught, he would have to wait until his grandparent had gone to sleep.. When he knew they were in bed, he got up and went downstairs, grabbed the phone, and hid in the living room. Pressing the numbers as fast as he could, He called Olivia and waited to his that voice that had rescued him. . Realizing she did not recognize the number he heard her answer 'Olivia Benson.' Calvin's heart fluttered with excitement. He had longed to talk to her, to tell her he hated it there, and to tell her to try everything in her power to get him back..

Calvin said, "Olivia it's me Calvin!"

Calvin could hear the pause before she responded, "Calvin are you okay, what are you doing up so late?"

He replied, "Yes it's me. I miss you and my grandparents don't care about me I know they don't Olivia. I just stay in my room all the time and cry because I miss you…I miss you so much Olivia."

Olivia could feel her maternal instincts kicking in. She had fallen in love with that child the day she met him. He was so innocent and sweet. He had the look she had in her eyes once, the look that wanted to escape the madness of life. Olivia begin to sob silently, not wanting Calvin to hear and said, "Calvin you have to give them a chance. I know they aren't me, but sweetie you have to stick it out."

He responded, "They don't even ask how my day is when I get home from school nor help me with my homework…like they could anyway." "I want to come live with you; I want you to be my mom."

"Calvin, sweetie it will be okay." "Just do what they ask and be a good for me ok?"

Calvin began to sob as he listened to Olivia. Did she not want him anymore he thought? Had she found another kid to take care of?" You don't want me do you? You don't care for me anymore since they pulled be from your embrace?"

Olivia inhaled as she tried explaining to Calvin that he wasn't being replaced. "It's not that Calvin, you know I could never stop loving you, but I am not a blood relative and since your dad's parents are still alive they have a right to have you."

Calvin almost dropped the phone as he listened to the one person he loved without a doubt. These people are his relatives, but they are not his family he thought. Nobody was his family except for Olivia. "I am not a piece of property."

"I know but they know what's best for you. Calvin you need to go to bed, you have school and I have work," Olivia said sighing, hating she was rushing him off the phone. "Ask your grandparents if you can call me next time, ok sweetie. We don't want them to get mad at you for calling me."

Now crying into the phone, Calvin couldn't help himself, "Olivia! I love you; please don't make me stay here, please!"

Olivia wiped the tears from her eyes as she tried to stay strong for Calvin, "Calvin they love you, now come on stop this." I wanted you to live with me but a legal guardian and a parent are two totally different things."

Calvin felt his heart breaking at Olivia's statement. He knew she wanted him, but right now Olivia was right.. "Love you Olivia and don't forget about me."

Olivia dropped her head in her hands as she felt her heart breaking as well. She loved the phone call, but she didn't need him getting in trouble because of her, "Calvin…I love you too and make me proud and trying working with them."

Olivia heard the phone click as she completely broke down. She hated not being there for Calvin, not giving him the love and support that he so desperately need. She couldn't get that thought out of her head. Maybe they don't like him or love him and they're doing this out of pity for their son Olivia's mind swirled.

Calvin left his hiding place and before he could take a step, he noticed his grandpa was standing in the room. He was busted.

Calvin's grandfather looked down at his grandson, "Who were you talking to?"

Calvin looked at his grandfather as he subconsciously twiddled his thumps, "No one, I was about to call my mom to see how she was doing."

His grandpa said, "You lie, you called that cop."

"Yeah so what if I did? I miss her, what's it too you anyway?"

"You will not talk to me that way come here now," Calvin's grandpa hollered. He took the phone from Calvin and then hit him in the face, "We're you're family, not some cop that can't start her own family."

Calvin looked into the old man's eyes then ran to his room. He hated him, he hated living here. He hated his entire life, but he could never hate Olivia. God he needed her and he needed her now!

You know what to do review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elliot walked in the bullpen and noticed Olivia's blank expression. She had been acting weird since the social worker and Vivian had gripped Calvin from her grasp. Elliot hated seeing his best friend this, but what was he do to help her besides stand beside her?

"Liv you're not okay are you?"

Olivia snapped out of her trance as she heard Elliot speak. She knew her partner was worried about her, but it was be a while before she got over the lost of her first child. "I'm fine El…It's just going to take a while."

Elliot nodded; understanding that that was his queue to shut up and get back to work. Elliot called and confirmed the young lady's last name was Robinson and Elliot told the sweet man on the phone that they would be dropping by to talk to the family.

Elliot looked up asking, "You ready to go notify the family?"

Olivia didn't respond, she just threw her coat over her shoulders and heading toward the elevators. It was going to be another one of those days and Olivia hated it. Why couldn't she just be happy that they had found one of Calvin's relatives so he wouldn't be tossed back and forth in the foster care system?

They arrived at Robinson residence as they admired the prestige home and marble steps, Olivia thought of the young girl and how lucky and privileged she was. They exchanged apprehensive looks as they knocked on the door and waited.

Olivia decided to let Elliot to do the talking since she wasn't all there at the moment. She heard him ask was their daughter Laura Robinson and began explaining how she was killed last night. She could see the cringe in both the mother and father's faces as they realized they no longer had a daughter. Elliot went straight through the line of questioning. Next he asked if they knew anyone who would want to hurt their daughter and as usual they go the same answer, "No, everybody loved her. Who would want to hurt our Laura?"

Elliot threw Olivia a glance, wondering when she was going to jump into the conversation. Finally he caught her attention and she became more focused.

Olivia looked from Elliot to the parent's as she ran the list of questions through her head. Next question on the list; Number three, "Did she have any enemies or people who had been bothering her lately?"

Laura's mother, Marissa looked into Olivia's eyes. Olivia could see that the woman was trying to read her. She knew her mother was trying to figure out why someone who hurt her baby for no reason.

"No…none that I know of. Everyone loved her…she was perfect and she went out of her way for everyone."

"Did she have a boyfriend that you all were aware of?"

"Yes…um Vince, no Vincent. That's his name, Vincent Bowman."

"Do you know where her boyfriend lives?"

"He lives in Queens in an apartment. Here is his address and where he works," said Marissa trying to be as helpful as possible. "He will be crushed when he finds out. He told us a few days ago he was going to propose to her this weekend."

Olivia and Elliot said thanked them for their time and told them how sorry they were for their loss. They headed for Vincent's apartment and knocked on the door several times only to realize no one was at home. They trekked over to his job and found him taking an order.

Olivia told Vincent they need to speak with him regarding Laura and she had to catch him and sit him down in the nearest chair. She wasn't expecting Vincent to react that way, but everyone reacted different when they lost something important to them…she of all people knew that. Going through the routine questions, nothing looked out of the ordinary for Vincent, but they couldn't cross him off as a suspect this early.

They headed back to the house and on the way they stopped to get a bite to eat.

Elliot observed his partner once again, " Liv you're not ok, you need to talk to someone if you aren't going to talk to me."

Liv glared at her partner, "Elliot are you dense I am not talking about this and I'm not talking to anyone else for that matter."

"I know this is hard on you but it will be okay. I'm here for you and I always have been…why can't you just let me be here for you?"

"Elliot I just want to deal with it on my own. You still get to see your kids when you and Kathy separated." "This case is different; I will never get to see him again end of story. Yes it was temporary and I knew that, but I still got attached."

"That is not you Liv, you will let this fester and fester, not talk to anyone, and only hurt yourself emotionally."

Olivia's cell phone rang, stopping her from lashing out at Elliot for his statement. She got up, excused herself and went outside.

"Liz any good news for me?

" Yeah there may be a loop hole but I need to talk to you first. When can we meet?"

" Now is fine! Where are you?"

"At my office."

"I'm on my way, bye."

Liv hung up and walked back into the restaurant as she started gathering her things. "El, I gotta go, Liz called and she wants to meet with me now. I'm going to meet you back at the station."

Elliot looked up at her, "Is everything okay?"

Liv nodded, "Yeah, I just need to go ok? See you later."

Rushing out of the restaurant, Olivia quickly hailed a cab and hopped in as it drove off. She needed to get to Liz as quickly as possible. There was new evidence that could help her and she wanted it…badly.

She finally arrived at the DA's office as she hopped on the nearest available elevator. She hopped off the elevator and walked down the hall as she hit a sharp left that led her right to judge Elizabeth Donnelly's office. Olivia knocked before entering, signaling her she had made it.

"Liz, what do you have?"

"Sit sit down Olivia. This won't be easy but there might be a small loophole in the system but we can go for it if you want."

Olivia's eagered eyes expressing just how much she wanted this, "Yes let's go for it."

"Okay then, I will start on the paper work this afternoon then. I'm not making any promises Olivia but I'm definitely going to try."

"You're going to be the lawyer? Liz I love you so much. This means the world to me."

Donnelly nodded her head and smiled, "Yes and I don't mind…pro-bono as well. Unless you have someone in mind?"

"Yes I do want you, but you're a judge now not a lawyer…Can you do this?"

Donnelly smirked at Olivia, "I may be a judge but I was once a lawyer and I still know how to execute the law."

"Whatever you need me to do, I will do it."

"Well I need to draft up this motion and I will get back with you. No worries Liv, I am personally going to see this through."

Olivia stood up, walked around the desk, and squeezed Donnelly in a tight hug. If she didn't appreciate her before, she definitely appreciated her now. She was about to get her dream child back and she couldn't think of anything better.


End file.
